Блог участника:MarkusKrankzler6/Ultimate Mash Up Downhill Race (Alternate)
Only Markus, Ruby, and Win95 can edit. Others cannot edit at all, or they will hear an earrape Popeye Toot that will give you a massive heart attack. Includes the alternative Piston Cup racers. Legends don't race though. "BOOGITY's" are said by Darrell and only Darrell. Transcript Spike: So this is the ultimate downhill race! It is just like 1000 mph downhill races but the ramp is much wider so there is less chance of falling off. There is still a chance to fall off the ramp and get injured or even die. Pinkie: Only alternative movie racers will race today. Legends will not race. Bob: Do your thing Darrell! Darrell: Sure! SO BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS! Spike: Good Mr. Boogity! Anyway they all are going downhill now! IT LOOKS LIKE FRANKLIN LIGHTYEAR IS LEADING BUT KENDRICK SHIFTRIGHT CLOSE BEHIND!!!! Pinkie: It's so close a crash will happen soon. AND IT DOES!!! GEORGE ROADALES TOUCHES ANDRE SCRUGGS!!! ANDRE ON HIS ROOF BUT STILL GOING DOWNHILL!!!! SURPRISINGLY NOBODY ELSE INVOLVED! Bob: Probably because the ramp is so wide this time. John: I WILL WIN! (pushes George Roadales) Pinkie: OH NO! GEORGE ROADALES IS PUSHED BY JOHN HICKS!! GEORGE GETS INTO SIMON MARACHI WHO FALLS RIGHT OFF THE RAMP!!! Spike: He survives though! Simon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (hits the ground) ow. I survived at least. Darrell: Next-Gen Red Bull in the lead! Pinkie: Halfway! Spike: WE HAVE TROUBLE! GEORGE HAS GONE INTO JAZMINE OILTIRE AND JAZMINE OILTIRE GETS INTO QWANELL OILCHANGER!!!!! ANDREW HUNTER LOSES TWO TIRES!!!! JASON RACINGTIRE INVOLVED!!! ZAIRE MCBRAKE BREAKS IN TWO PIECES!!!!! ZAIRE IS DEAD AND OIL MAKES THE TRACK SLIPPERY!!!! Darrell: MORE TROUBLE!! JONAS CARTMULL SLIPS ON THE OIL!!! HE GETS INTO RYAN WHEELSON AND THEY MAKE A BIG BARRIER!!! MOST CARS PASS BY BUT SOME CARS ARE STUCK BECAUSE WHEELSON AND CARTMULL BLOCKED THE TRACK!!!! Pinkie: AND NOW DAVE SCHOONER IN THE LEAD!!!! Spike: EDWARD IS NOW 14th!!!!! PInkie: After that massive crash halfway there has not been much going on! All legends still running. Zaire's two pieces are still going down the ramp!!!!! Jessica Rotor (crying): WAHHHH POOR ZAIRE!!!! Ron Steeringson: Its ok Jessica Rotor. Spike: They continue down! Jack Armstrong now 6th place. (10 seconds later) Pinkie: OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! EDDIE BRAKERS HAS HIT THE BACK OF NICK DOBBS AND THEY BOTH ARE PRETTY MUCH OUT OF THE RACE!!!!!! (bawls) Jessica Rotor (crying): NOOOO!!!! (bawls harder) Darrell: Now nearing the end! ITS TERRY RIGHT AT THE LEAD!!!! RILEY ANGELWING PUNCTURES A TIRE ON A ZAIRE DEBRIS!!! RILEY GETS INTO PAUL SANDERS AND SANDERS GOES AIRBORNE!!!! SANDERS LANDS ON A TREE!!!!! Pinkie: It looks like Terry Right is far in the lead! As the finish line comes closer! Darrell: AND IT'S TERRY RIGHT FOR THE WIN!!!!!! Next-Gen Tropic Fruits suddenly 2nd! Dave Schooner 3rd! Edward McQueen 4th, Dean Carvers 5th, Jay Steeringson 6th, Jack Armstrong 7th, Ron Steeringson in 8th, and Joel Hunter in 9th! (some time later) Pinkie': ''AND JAMARI SPARK FINISHES IN LAST PLACE!!!!!!!''' Jamari (cries): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (bawls and flips and spins) WAH WAH WAH WAH I FINISHED LAST I FINISHED LAST I FINISH (Dolphin Censor) LAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! At least I did not DNF BUT STILL THIS IS SO (Seal Bark) BAD!!! I cant (Yee) believe this! (end of transcript) Results # Terry Right #Next-Gen Tropic Fruits # Dave Schooner # Edward McQueen #Dean Carvers #Jay Steeringson # Jack Armstrong # Ron Steeringson # Joel Hunter # Javier Brakes # Darryl Sclarkenberg # Johnny Swervez # Tom Martin # Maruice Racelott # Leon Camber # Jake Whitaker # Chet McOilchanger # David Smalls #Kendrick Shiftright # Jylan Carcia # Jack Dobbs # Perry Rotor # Oakley Meeker # Joseph Roadales # Sean Barnett #Franklin Lightyear # Jerry Candyman #Next-Gen Red Bull # Francis Dustfield # Huey Roadales # DeAndre Rodgers # Zeire McBrakes # Hendrix Roamin' # Brian Revler # Eric Truncan # Mickey Overclock # Eric Ismond # Judy Axler # Johnathan Braker # John Hicks # Mario Roadtesta # Thomas J. Wilson # Stafford Kartman # Otis Hunter # Arthur Brakeston # Hal Chamberlain # Xaiver Schooner # Jeremiah Petrolski # Tom Flywheel # Oliver Scattershields #Next-Gen Comcast # Chase Patrick # Tom Accelerator # Buzz Wright # Axel Whipplefilter # Joey Loudrev # Michael Kargas # Jeremy Belous #Next-Gen Sony # Hal Carbureski # Thomas Loudrev # Quinn Gunzit # Marion Emerycraft # Michael White # Alex Roadhouse # Joel Tankerman # James Carwheel # Umari Axler # Randy Revkins # Jeff Gorvette # Matthew Tirebraker # Kevin Blacktire # Jamari Spark # Riley Angelwing - DNF (punctured tire) #Paul Sanders - DNF (goes airborne) #Nick Dobbs - DNF (crash) # Eddie Brakers - DNF (crash) # Zaire McBrake - DNF (fatal crash) # Jonas Cartmull - DNF (crash) # Ryan Wheelson - DNF (crash) # Liam Draggered - DNF (blocked by Cartmull and Wheelson) # Katie Mush - DNF (blocked by Cartmull and Wheelson) # Patrick Curbler - DNF (blocked by Cartmull and Wheelson) # George Hanson - DNF (blocked by Cartmull and Wheelson) #Donnie Greyturbo - DNF (blocked by Cartmull and Wheelson) # George Roadales - DNF (crash) # Jazmine Oiltire - DNF (crash) # Jason Racingtire - DNF (crash) # Qwanell Oilchanger - DNF (crash) # Andrew Hunter - DNF (crash) # Simon Marachi - DNF (falls off map) # Andre Scruggs - DNF (crash) Категория:Записи в блоге